


Like Children

by orphan_account



Series: Mike Zacharias fanfiction, inspired by my cat [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gardening, inspired by my cat, just a cute little fluff thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike watches as Levi and Erwin plant a couple of flowers outside the Survey Corps HQ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my cat. He likes to sniff basically everything. Anything and everything. And today I did gardening and he had to smell every single flower. He seemed so happy. So yeah I had to write this about Mike. Enjoy!!

Mike loved the rare view of Erwin and Levi taking care of the little garden they had. He would have helped them, but the last mission left him with bruises on his ribs. And so he had to lay low for a while. Or try to fight Levi off, who would always put him back into bed.

This time he went for sitting by the window. His room was located in the perfect position for him to watch after all.

Erwin knelt down, put on the ugly brown gardening gloves that were way too big, even for him. In the meantime, Levi carried some plants over.

Mike could only hope they would go easy on his nose this year. Last year Erwin had planted a field of purple hyacinths right in front of his window. And they stank like all hell, overshadowing all other smells and giving Mike terrible headaches. But Erwin seemed to love them, so he didn't dare to tell him about how much he hated them.

This year though, Erwin seemed to have gone for yellow and red flowers. Violas, from what he could see.

They had tried to go with blue and white on green before. Hanji had suggested they plant the Wings of Freedom right on their front yard. Long story short; they realized that none of them had any idea or enough concept of space to do that. The whole field had lasted about two weeks. After that they had to face the sad truth. A field in the front yard resulted in the horses trampling the flowers down.

There had been some time were no flowers were anywhere to be found around the Survey Corps headquarters. The smell of horses, grease for their gear and leather took over. Or, as Levi had put it: "Smells like shit around here. Shit and...some other shit."

In the end, they all agreed. All of them associated the smell with expeditions and stress. And so Erwin decided that the flowers had to come back. Except this time they would be close to the main entrance and by the windows. Nothing too big.

In front of the window, Levi was complaining about Erwin shoveling soil at him. Mike had to admit, he enjoyed watching them plant. They were almost like children. Erwin having way too much fun while Levi threatened to bury him underneath the flowers if he didn't stop throwing soil. Which resulted in Erwin laughing and shoveling more soil towards Levi.

Mike decided that he wanted in on the fun, getting up out of his chair and making his way outside.

Before he even made it to the others, the smell hit him and he couldn't help himself but smile. The soil smelled like life and the flowers like honey and heavy sweetness.

Whatever soil they had decided to use, he loved the smell. It was warm and heavy and he could tell that the flowers would grow well. He could tell it felt like a soft blanket for the flowers, the way his blanket felt whenever he came inside after heavy rain.

"Stop sniffing the air, freak." Levi grunted at him, his arms crossed as he sat next to Erwin, pulling the flowers out of the bags to protect their roots.

Only now Mike realized that had indeed been standing there, just sniffing the air, taking in the scent.

"The flowers look lovely." He smiled at Erwin, entirely ignoring Levi's not-so-nice greeting. He knew the Corporal didn't mean to come off as rude or mean. People always assumed so, but Levi felt like speaking up about his opinions. That was all.

"Yeah, like a delightful mix of blood and piss." Levi remarked, causing Erwin to shovel more soil at him again.

Against all expectations, Levi didn't counter by throwing an insult at the other. Instead, he took a fist-full of soil and shoved it right up Erwin's nose until the Commander coughed out dark brown crumbs.

Those two could be so childish. But he had to admit, he liked his friends the way they were, with all their weird behavior and their quirks.

Sometimes, when he saw the others being like this, joking and playing, he almost forgot about the titans out there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it :DD


End file.
